powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial-Temporal Lock
Power to exist outside of space and time. Sub-power of Omnilock, combination of Spatiolock and Temporal Lock. Also Called * Time Lock * Time Seal Capabilities User exists outside of time and space and as such are immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them: if time should stop then the user would not be affected. If reality would change, the user would remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around the user explodes or the planet which they are on vanish or does not exist any more the user is not affected since they don't exist inside space. Applications * Knowledge of the effects of Reality Warping happening around them and may be immune to the effects of the said power. * Immortality * Invulnerability from those attached to history. * Nigh Omniscience, assuming they have seen it before, or know where to get the knowledge. * Spatial Mimicry existing on a different plane of space. ** Intangibility * Spatiolock * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Lock * Teleportation * Time Travel Associations * Isolation * Omnilock * Reality Warping * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial Mimicry * Time Manipulation * Time Travel Limitations * If the time change happens to change the event in which the user was granted the ability to exist outside time and space, then the user may not be immune to the time changes in question. * Some users still feel temporal changes, even if they are unaffected by them. Such as feeling subjective centuries pass while time is being accelerated but not aging. * User can still be affected by Probability Manipulation as probability is not part of space and time. * User might be a prisoner inside the time lock and will be unable to get out. * In limited situations, though they may be immune to changes in time / time stream, they may not be fully aware of the change/changes that have accord, this is sometimes due to their level of control or knowledge of their power or in what series/movie etc the power is being used in. Known Users Manga/Anime * Warrant Officer Schrödinger (Hellsing Ultimate) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Archie/Guile Hideout (Pokemon Special) * Pryce (Pokemon Special) * Vector Prime (Transformers) Comics/Animation * Professor Paradox (Ben 10 Alien Force) * The Timekeeper (Danny Phantom) * Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) * Harlan Ellison (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated) * Joe, Jodie, Fred, Freddie, Sam and Samantha (Time Warp Trio) Video Games * Giygas (Earthbound) * Pokey Minch (Earthbound) * Hanyuu Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) * Igor and residents of The Velvet Room (Shin Megami Tensei/Persona) * Meta-Characters (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) Literature/Mythology/TV Series * YHWH (Christianity, Judaism and Islam) * Cassie (Animorphs) * Avatars (Charmed) * Azathoth (H.P. Lovecraft) * Yog-Sothoth (H.P. Lovecraft) * Darken Rahl (Legend of the Seeker) * The Creator (Legend of the Seeker) * The Keeper of the Underworld (Legend of the Seeker) * Phoenix (Phoenix) * Krenim (Star Trek: Voyager) * Bilis Manger (Torchwood) Gallery File:Professor_Paradox2.png|Professor Paradox exists out of space and time, after an "experiment gone wrong" File:Schrodinger_OVA_5.jpg|Schrödinger only exists for as long as he is aware of himself. File:Guile_Hideout.png|Archie's armor, Eternity, is of its own time zone, granting him eternal life as long as he wears it. File:Pryce_HGSS_chapter.png|Having been lost in the voids of time for so long, Pryce gained an immunity from Dialga's Roar of Time. File:Porky_Minch.jpg|Having abused time travel, Pokey became stuck in the current timeline, incapable of aging any further nor die in anyway. File:81311-154658-kiden-nixon_super.jpg|Kiden can enter her own time that is different than the mainstream. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers